Solid State light sources based on light emitting diode (LED) technology offer the promise of energy savings over incandescent and fluorescent lighting without the toxic materials utilized in fluorescent or organic light emitting diode (OLED) light sources.
However to achieve widespread adoption and acceptance of solid state lighting (based on inorganic LEDs) requires that it be competitively priced to compete with incandescent and mercury filled fluorescent light sources. Even with its greener attributes and favorable impact on the environment the average consumer will still make purchase decisions based on the initial cost of the light source. It matters not that a solid state light source will last longer than an incandescent or fluorescent light source and that it offers the promise of being more economical when factoring in the energy saved over its useful life. Most consumers are not willing to pay more (initially) for eventual savings later. However, reducing the cost of solid state light sources has been a big challenge for lighting companies. According to The U.S. Department of Energy, 70% of the cost of solid state light sources is due to the LED package (40%) and the appended heat sink (30%). In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20130099264 (Livesay), which is commonly assigned and incorporated by reference into this invention, and previous filings by the authors of this invention, it was shown how both of these can be eliminated by combining the heat sink and package into the light emitting and heat dissipating element. Also shown were several ways in which this can be accomplished including making the thermally conductive luminescent material the wavelength conversion material or alternatively placing the wavelength material between the thermally conductive translucent material and LED. Livesay lists several materials that can be used for the thermally conductive translucent material or element, which become light emitting (i.e. luminescent) by directing the light from the LED into and through the translucent elements. Prior to this invention it was believed that to achieve high efficiencies (light output versus energy input) required translucent materials with high optical transparency. However, to achieve high transparency in ceramic materials usually requires more expensive processing. For example to achieve higher transparency in Cerium doped Yttrium Aluminum Garnet requires high sintering temperatures and subsequent hot isostatic pressing. Similarly, Al2O3 (alumina) becomes more transparent with more costly sintering and hot isostatic pressing. These processes increase the cost of the material used for the light sources as practiced in Livesay and this invention. To effectively cool via natural convection and radiation requires large surface areas of the light transmissive thermally conductive materials (as taught by Livesay) to dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs attached to them. However if the cost of processing the light transmissive thermally conductive materials is high, this becomes a significant factor in the cost of the light source. It would be beneficial if there was a way in which less expensive light transmissive thermally conductive or translucent materials could be used. This would lower the cost of the light sources and speed up adoption of these environmentally friendly sources.
Heat generated within the LEDs and phosphor material in typical solid state light sources is transferred via conduction means to large appended heat sinks usually made out of aluminum or copper. The temperature difference between the LED junction and heat sink can be 40° C. to 50° C. The temperature difference between ambient and the surfaces of an appended heat sink's surfaces is typically very small given that there is typically a significant temperature drop (thermal resistance) between the LED junction and the heat sink surfaces. With small temperature differences between the heat sink and ambient very little radiative cooling takes place. This small temperature difference not only eliminates most of the radiative cooling but also requires that the heat sink be fairly large (and heavy) to provide enough surface area to effectively cool the LEDs. The larger the heat sink, the larger the temperature drop between the LED junction and the surface of the heat sink fins. For this reason, heat pipes and active cooling is used to reduce either the temperature drop or increase the convective cooling such that a smaller heat sink volume can be used. In general, the added weight of the heat sink and/or active cooling increases costs for shipping, installation, and in some cases poses a safety risk for overhead applications. It would be advantageous if the heat sink temperature was close to the LED junction temperature to enable more radiative cooling of the light source.